User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me XMas and my Holiday template blues I just noticed that you had "fixed" the template on Xmas again. I keep faking that template because I want it to read "Celebrate the all-American Holiday Jesus'Mas..." rather than "XMas." Obviously, since "XMas" is the page name, that's what the template yields. But "JesusMas" is the joke - it's what you get when you put "Jesus" back into XMas (and it's how Stephen ended that Wørd segment). Is there any way for me to make this work on the page? I figured if I just dropped in the same categories it wouldn't really matter for the organizational aspect. And I want the tag to look exactly the same ''except for the "Jesus" part - so you might not notice, but it could possibly be slightly amusing if you did (and if you remembered the segment/joke, etc.) Can you figure out a way to do this so it doesn't mess up the almanac? --thisniss 20:11, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Wikiality:ToDo My hope is that this little "present" might make your life a bit easier. I found this page forever ago, and it seemed useless, but I didn't delete it. With all our wonderful new users, it occurred to me that we could use it like the Admin Board but for the broader community. Revamp as makes sense to you, or redirect to something else if there's a better place to put it. I hope it might make things simpler and invite more folks to participate if we can run some of our "projects" from a more central location. :) --thisniss 17:30, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :You bet! I'll add it to the list. lol --thisniss 17:55, 9 April 2007 (UTC) BKAD refusal I think Dennis Moore recently declined an offer to be interviewed on the BKAD segment. If this keeps up, I thought maybe theres some potential here for a future template(instead of simply swiftboating) that would reflect a congressperson's obedience toward a certain democratic caucus chairman and their fears toward political suicide....you could branch it out by specifying the exact direct order by which a congressperson has honored. (Something similar to the rush template.) it was just a random idea... --GlennBecksATool 08:19, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, thats what I was hoping you would do. It was just a random thought cause by sleep deprivation. No, but I was actually born in that district, but didn't realize it until you brought it up. --GlennBecksATool 20:55, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Not Again! I saw you tagging all those pictures. WTF??? I thought we'd been through all this already. Is there something I should know? Oh, and about This... I thought we were friends! What could I possibly have done to deserve that? --thisniss 06:18, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :You are a big, mean, meanie head. And you confuse me. Last time i was supposed to ask. This time i am not. don't click the button. click the button. What do you want from me? --thisniss 06:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::You're really not going to tell me?--thisniss 06:46, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamia! Since Obamamamamia! is no longer the "Front Page" Featured Word, can the page be unlocked for editing by the Truthiness Protector masses again? Or are the rules for Featured Words the same as Featured Articles (i.e. cyrogenically frozen forever)? --OHeL 11:47, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Mr. O'Neill Pic Thanks!--Colberican 21:12, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Voting I believe the name in question would be "Evil Viacom Lawyer" and he described his "prank" as "Take down a Website." That's part of the difficulty. I mean, the act is not something we want to encourage, but the publicity is. Quandary. lol --thisniss 20:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Because it's >3AM and I've had a ridiculous day and I'm a dork. I was reading Careax's posting and that's where it ended up. Will you move it for me? If I don't go to bed, my head's going to explode. Also, I linked the DYK to it. I'm sorry. But I did almost manage to get it done today, as I said I probably would. lol. --thisniss 07:23, 8 April 2007 (UTC) More template talk When you get a chance, will you take a look at Template:Con and give me some feedback? Please adjust as you see fit, too. I'm concerned that A) I may have gone too far with a couple of choices (the naming of the template/series, one of the "Ideals" categories which is funny to me but may not strike others as a joke) and B) that I'm just making a mess of both the category and the template. Thanks! --thisniss 20:05, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :So khan is okay? That was the one I was worried about! I mean, it feels very truthy to me, but also very ... well, I wanted a second opinion. btw, MC EC recommended adding the wired vote to the DYK's, but I'm not quite sure how we could phrase it. It's buried on the Colboards at the moment, and it would be good to get people voting over the weekend. --thisniss 20:38, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think it looks great! --MC Esteban™ 20:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Formatting Question Is there any way to superscript the "®" symbol (i.e."ZedBONI®")?? Addendum: I've created the Zedboni/Trademark page, which is a parody of this anal retentive marketing masterpiece. Is there any way to format the Zedboni/Trademark page to look identical to the original source page? --OHeL 13:46, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Wow! Great work! I just checked back in to see what you've done. I have to leave for a bit now but I did make changes to the Talk page trademark template to remove any reference to "Frank Z. and Co.". To be continued... thanks for your help. --OHeL 18:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::More... I was think feeling that we must be uber diligent to protect the ZedBONI®™ brand name for Wikiality.com, so much so that we need to use "®" AND "™" whenever we refer to it. What do you think? I don't want these bastards finding any legal loopholes in our trademark. This would mean that you would have to update the image you created with a "™" as well though... --OHeL 11:18, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Cats MetaCat Yeah, that's what I'm feeling. I'm going to work on that, and then post it, and we can argue discuss, and then we can work through all the templates. :) I have a rough idea, but need to get more specific. I also need to work through an article for submission in "real life," so I may wait on this till next week. I started looking and got daunted. lol --thisniss 03:04, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :What do you feel we should call the "not like us" metacat? I was first planning "Other People" or "Them," but wonder if there is something clevererer that you could come up with. btw, did you see that I put a long listy explanation on the Talk:Template page? --thisniss 04:44, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::I actually meant this to be a much more "politically incorrect" categorization than American and Un-American (which are already doing too many duties already). This isn't necessarily about casting a value judgment, it's about cluelessness. So it would include, for example, Template:BF and Template:Jewish, as well as Template:Scandi. So Template:BF is "All-American," but Template:Jewish might or might not be, depending on who it is. This is more about the fact that "everyone is just the same" - except for all "those people" who "aren't like us." Whoever "us" is (Stephen). (oh, and I thought I was the ant, lol) --thisniss 05:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, there are several that I want or that others have asked about. So I will also start a list of new templates on the template talk page. I suspect we might have one or two that we can chuck or reformat, as well, given some redundancies, etc. (Oh, and this time, we won't forget "Not Creepy." lol The stuff below reminded me.) --thisniss 13:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Hymenology I believe Abstinentology needs to incorporate this somehow. frickin hilarious. I can't decide if they've figured out that we're joking. Of course, what they're talking about is not all that funny, but still... --thisniss 01:47, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty gross. Americans need to know that The Baby Jesus does not approve. What the Lord (and man) have sundered, let no Doctor reconstruct. I'm pretty sure that's in the Bible, right? Do you feel this should be added to Virginality, or does it belong on its own page, with a link? More importantly, would you like to start it, or should I? --thisniss 02:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and that's funny about your "citation." We're really are getting to be quite the experts, aren't we? High school book reports, beware! --thisniss 02:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ugh. "Broken borders?" You have sunk to new lows, Watch. lol I'm going to have to consider this one for a while, though. I can't just plunge right in without planning ahead. --thisniss 02:21, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::That's right. You should be Good today! lol I have been on my best behavior all day today, I can assure you. (Go there. Vote.) --thisniss 02:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks I love this site and when we (the nation) almost lost it I had to contribute somehow, so I just doing my part as an American. Thanks for the comments too! --BearHater06 23:52, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Remember last night when we were talking about trying to do surveys and whatnot on the front page? One idea that we're talking about over here is trying to figure out some way to use the "Political Compass" interactively. You should go over and join that convo, since you are the master of games and codes. Also, I was wondering if it matters about correspondence - maybe there's just a sequence of questions (like your "How a Bill..." test) and people randomly get assigned a "position"? Lou Dobbs Tie like, maybe? Anyway, my usefulness for this conversation is done, as I was merely the matchmaker / subject broacher, and can do no more. --thisniss 20:30, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Write a Caption For some reason (firefox) I can't see the last three pictures on the page. Not a big deal but I'm wondering WTF is up. Also, when I click onto the individual image pages, they still don't display. This place gets curiouser and curiouser... '''--Alethic Logic 14:34, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Czech Republic I saw that you changed that one spelling. Did you read the article, though? It's all spelled wrong. lol That was the joke. When I found the page, it pretty much just said "Check," which cracked me up. And no one ever knows how to spell it... Oh well, as I said, I always wish I was funnier. :) Poland and Hungaria are a little better. --thisniss 08:01, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Apparently not funny enough. lol Oh well! --thisniss 08:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Remind me tomorrow (if I don't remember) that I want to talk to you about some categorizing ideas to make templates easier to find/use for newcomers. It's 4:20 (uh-oh) AM and I should probably go to bed now. Hi I sent you an email. Oh, and Conservapedia is evil. There is not a single particle of truth on their entire site. --HypatiaTruth 02:19, 6 April 2007 (UTC) OMFG Did you see the new Connedservapedia logo (not linking)? Look Familiar? LMAO! : Addendumb: I'm pretty sure I used the exact same flag image source. --MC Esteban™ 16:14, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm not claiming copyright violation or anything, it is just the basic idea. I find it funny that I hit on something that ended up very similar to reality (IMO). --MC Esteban™ 16:18, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::tis true...:D --MC Esteban™ 16:22, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Janet Reno Pic Thanks for the pic! --Colberican 15:39, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Books What about this: The Report Books Book Reports? I made it a redirect, and put a link on the Stephen's Book Club page. To me, it makes more sense to link these books to The Report page, because Stephen's Book Club is only for the very special books that he's endorsed reading. Most of the books that get talked about on the show are not books he is openly supporting, so they wouldn't belong in the book club. I feel you made the right choice.--thisniss 01:51, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I take that back. The book club judges by covers, rather than approving/disapproving, but it would still be hard to have to classify these books as fiction/non-fiction every time, etc. When we use the tag SBC, we only use it for the "good books." --thisniss 01:53, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yup. Or we could just put 'em all together in "Stephen's Book Club." Make it a Category, as well as an article, make a "good," a "bad" and a "limbo" pile, and then we wouldn't have to police the links. Which is less work, do you thi feel? --thisniss 02:03, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::That sounds good. There has to be a middle category though, too. There are always those books that he likes part of (like the cover, or the fact that it disses somebody he doesn't like) but dislikes the rest of, etc. Should we make a separate pile of extra distinction for Stephen's Written Word books, or are they just part of the "blessed" pile with the other good ones? --thisniss 02:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::No, I'm not recommending that we make a page for every book! That's crazy talk!!! lol I'm only meant that there will be books for which pages get made, or perhaps have already been made. I mean, what if someone "reviewed" The Apprentice, for instance? Now that's a "limbo" book if ever there was one! ;) So I was just suggesting that if we have a "good" and a "bad" pile, we have to have a middle pile, too. That's all. Not suggesting making a page for all those books, just suggesting making 3 tags/cats instead of 2. Much, much, much less complicated than you think. --thisniss 12:27, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I agree, that would me much too complicated. You could perhaps red link them all for whomever might like to review the book. Alternatively, I suggest that we make it a game-like activity, similar to the Write a Caption page, and just post up the book cover for recent guests. We could also select some hallmark books from past episodes such as Culture Warrior or The God Delusion. This could be part of a more all inclusive "newspaper" page, with Breaking News, Write a Caption, Current Events, Movie Reviews, MeTube submissions, and anything else we can think of. People could still create full-fledged reviews of these books if they would like, especially if they are "Book Club Approved". What a quagmire of truthiness... One day we will figure this whole book thing out. --MC Esteban™ 13:35, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I need you to tell me what this means. Should we be encouraging this in the spirit of inter-wiki cooperation, or is this an unnecesary, potentially hostile, invasion of silliness in our otherwise idyllic (and avowedly uncreepy) Stephenorific homeland? Guide me. --thisniss 22:02, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, but you left a note on the author's talk page. So do you want to handle this? Or do you want to explain? I'm confused.--thisniss 00:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::So you have it covered, and I will leave it to you. I just don't speak that language. Thanks for clarifying! --thisniss 00:31, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::Chat with me when you get the chance.--thisniss 02:52, 5 April 2007 (UTC) PowerPoint Yeah, I recently made a 500+ slide powerpoint show. But I was asked to work toward cognitive overload, cuz that's how we roll in the arts. Of course, the problem with any theory based in "brain research" like this is that you never can trust the brains they're calling the "normal" baseline. If they've picked a bunch of truthiness-deficient point-missers, they're bound to get skewed results. You just know that if their sample had been a bunch of schizophrenics and artists (not mutually exclusive), "cognitive load theory" would look very different. lol Anyway, this is one of my favorite PowerPoint fracts. Of course, this stuff is pretty enlightening, too. Who'da thunk you can't strategerize a war by PowerPoint? --thisniss 21:39, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ZedBONI The New Jersey breaking news article was hard to truthify -- it's truthy in its own right IMHO. I did add the article source and a link to this new page which was spurned by the anal retentive brand protection practices of these guys. --OHeL 11:45, 4 April 2007 (UTC) More Righteousness Princess Ai has worked up a floating box that she would like us to look at for the "Righteous" category. It's on the Sandbox page. I pointed out that the "Holy" stuff all fits in the God box, but feel we should let our guts brew on this proposal. The side boxes can present a challenge for some pages, but they can also be pretty additions and a nice way to incorporate lots of linkages. I'm divided, and will bow to your greater wisdom on this matter. Thanks,--thisniss 02:54, 4 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. on Quantcast - I'm sure it was The Baby Jesus! :Thanks for the second opinion. I'm with you on the red links, esp. since I feel we have articles that will probably fit already. I was seeing "Righteous" as a code word category that essentially meant "right wing". Because of course "right wing" is just an aspersion that the liberals want to cast upon the righteous, and so of course we could never have a "right wing" category here. lol Does this make sense? It also makes sense then that Righteous falls below Blessed, imo. --thisniss 11:24, 4 April 2007 (UTC) You're Invited... ...to join in on the conversation on this page if you wish to. --OHeL 23:45, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Arab I restored the Arab (disambig) page, now that you've made the Arab page more distinct (as I thought the plan was when I first made this page, but then later deleted it because it seemed redundant.) I believe this disambig page is now only "dundant," as it should be. lol Will you please include a link to the disambig in the Arab page, whereever it makes sense to you to do so. It looks great, by the way.--thisniss 20:17, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :many thanks.--thisniss 20:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Is Yahoo on Crack? WTF is right! This must be some kind of communist plot.--thisniss 17:30, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :You'd better believe it. I am going to be busy for a while, but let me know what you come up with and I will do what I can. I'm sure if you send an email to the other folks, they will be on board as well. Such an insult cannot stand.--thisniss 17:43, 3 April 2007 (UTC) New Category and Template I made a new category and template partly out of a question from User:Ai and partly because I have been feeling a need for a "general (Right)ness" category and a generic "(right)eousness" tag. We have the BR and RG tags, but we don't have anything for Republican concepts, "things," events, etc. So I thought this could cover that, and should help User:Ai categorize her Compassionate Conservatism and Neo Conservatism articles without having to make a category specifically for "conservatism" (which I just don't feel we would have enough articles to need at this point). When you get a chance, could you look at Template:Right and make it more attractive? Also, let me know how you feel about this schema.--thisniss 14:17, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Pastor Green Wow. I never realized how much God hated Sweden. I knew he was pissed at the Finns, but then, who isn't?--thisniss 05:28, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Quitters Would you mind if I restored Quitters and just made a few alterations (like adding Harriet Miers, linking to Profiles in Quitters, etc.? I think it's got some potential.--thisniss 04:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :what do you mean about peer review? btw, I am not retarded. I only seem that way because I'm so smart. lol--thisniss 04:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::yeah. I am retarded. How can you stand it?--thisniss 05:04, 3 April 2007 (UTC) prrrrrrrrrrrrr You Called It It seems our Things That Do Not Exist featured word is particularly timely, and your Holocaust non-word that got the whole thing started was particularly prescient. You should write it up for Breaking News, as you clearly have dibs (and I couldn't possibly figure out an angle of approach, as it blows my mind). Props.--thisniss 03:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Holocaust deniers are too easy a target, and then they blame Muslim students! WTF!? They do crap like that so they can get all their shit taken out of schools along with the holocaust...wait...idea!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what's so freaky about it. These aren't the crazies. Or at least, they shouldn't be. These are the teachers. WTF indeed. I'm all for cultural sensitivity, but two and two don't make four here. Unless I'm missing something? But what better way to start Passover than with a happy helping of Holocaust denial? Now that's some funny. --thisniss 04:38, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :But, it's not the teachers, it's the damn administrators and school board.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:40, 3 April 2007 (UTC) If you have time... Hop on Google Chat sometime. I have some ideas and couple of questions I want to ask you. --MC Esteban™ 02:03, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Hello yourself! I uploaded the logo like we talked about. Oh, and just so you know, we do keep a few guys around for grunt work and "technical assistance" (if you know what I mean). Mostly, though, TruthOn.org is comprised of hot lady librarians with a thirst for truthiness, justiness, and good books. But thisniss is right, too - librarians have no sense of humor at all! haha. --HypatiaTruth 20:16, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Back atcha! I'm sure you'll find this hard to believe, but some people think we are a little crazy, too. --HypatiaTruth 21:02, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Check your email another update from TruthOn.org.--thisniss 04:15, 2 April 2007 (UTC) We're back!!! What a day, huh?--thisniss 02:29, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :You know, Watch, just TruthOn.org is a group of librarians doesn't mean they're all "chicks". We can't know that for sure, and we don't want to risk offending them. My brother is a "radical librarian" - I could totally see him being a TruthOn member. lol.--thisniss 02:35, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::You are hopeless! lol I'm just sayin', you don't want to look a gift horse in the sexism... if you know what I mean.--thisniss 02:47, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::I know, I know! I was just kidding you! But also, you have to recognize that librarians have NO sense of humor (especially the chicks). lol--thisniss 03:06, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::::also, I want those pictures, dammit! (oh, and I sent you a message).--thisniss 03:08, 2 April 2007 (UTC) that was so not the last time you told me a joke. lol. just the last time I didn't get it! :) You should just always assume that I am joking, and I will tell you if there's a change. --thisniss 03:29, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::okay, so I was clearly mistaken, and you were clearly right. lol--thisniss 22:48, 2 April 2007 (UTC) vandal I went to the blockuser and saw you'd beat me to the bannin', but I've already left notice on his user page. good riddance!--thisniss 21:43, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Technically, I suspect this poster is a Flogger and not just a regular old "troll," but I'm not sure the distinction really matters at this point. lol. --thisniss 21:50, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::You're right, it doesn't, although I suspect it might have been Alextwa's alter ego.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:52, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Out I am getting ready (soon) to head out for my conference, and don't know when/if I'll be internet accessible. Just wanted to check in before I go, and to wish you a good weekend! How will I live without the Wikiality.com for two whole days? Surely the hotel will have wireless. Maybe I can log on in the back of the room during the boring presentations. lol. --thisniss 05:29, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Would you look at this, this and this page? I think these are vanity, but I'm not entirely sure. I have warned this user once for vandalism, but didn't warn on these pages or on vanity. Thanks--thisniss 05:52, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Link! You forgot to leave the link for me! Ack. Please don't make me go to the Regis & Kelly website. I'm pretty sure they have pictures of her there! lol--thisniss 11:23, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :That link you sent me said something about Regis & Letterman being "friends," so that could be the connection, I guess, since Letterman is a fan (his company, Worldwide Pants, produced the Strangers with Candy film). One thing is for sure, though: rumor or not, Stephen would totally kick Anderson Cooper's butt!--thisniss 20:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) On another note There's an episode of SWC where they have a "Purity Dance" (I think it's season 3? "Jerri's Burning Issue" - the one where she has syphilis). I was thinking we might find a funny screenshot or two in that for Purity Balls. I can't remember that one too well, for some reason, but thought there might be something with Stephen dancing in the "Purity Dance" setting. --thisniss 16:20, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Have you seen this Stephen hosting rumor? It's mostly laughable, but it does put certain thoughts in my head, such as "God, I hate Kelly Ripa." And, more importantly, "They really should give Our Glorious Stephen an hour-long show on a major network." Anyway, it may be another "Emmys," but I thought someone might want to write it up for Breaking News. Of course, I've been waiting over a month to get to use my "Tad sighting" eagle pics, and I thought that would happen right away! You never can tell with the internets sources, huh? lol --thisniss 15:32, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :What!, what!!! WHAT!!!!! He's hosting something else!? You gay people and your gay websites...I never knew Stephen was so popular...with the gays...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:46, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, we"the gays" did vote him Man of the Year, right? lol --thisniss 15:59, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :So, seriouosly the gays watch the show? (you'll have to answer as an ambassador of sorts)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC) No you din't.--thisniss 16:12, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, what's the deal? Does this mean I have to watch Kelly Ripa to take notes on what truthyisms Stephen says?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Gah, I am soooo divided on this one. On the one hand, it would be funny to see O.G.S. make her oversized head spin around on her stick-like little body, but on the other hand, the whole "watching her" part is a pretty disturbing prospect to me in any situation. On the third hand, I'm sure I would be looking at Stephen the whole time and could eventually forget that she was there, and on the fourth hand we don't know that this isn't just some far-fetched rumor. Wait. Where did those other two hands come from? Oh, hi there. I didn't see you come in...--thisniss 05:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Stick a Fork In It... The ABBA songs are done. However, the Obamamamamia! page is locked from edits right now. Can you replace the Obamamamamia!/Dancing Queen link with this: Monica Goodling, Dancing Around Testimony Queen ? Thanks... --OHeL 02:13, 29 March 2007 (UTC) War Games Do we have a game for helping the President build a definitive case for war with Iran? You know, just to make sure we aren't as sloopy as we were with Iraq. vandal blocking I blocked someone this morning for vandalizing the Wikiality page. Could you make sure I did it right? For some reason, it told me at one point that I was autoblocked as well - and I'm pretty sure that I'm not the vandal. Although I have used unsafe computing practices, occasionally logging in at the library on my gigantic campus. So I suppose it is technically possible that I've shared an IP with a vandal at some point... I feel so dirty.--thisniss 12:49, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I was just totally confused. Should we then reblock the sequential number one? I didn't know what to make of it. I also hadn't really had time for my morning coffee to defog my brain yet, which was probably 90% of the problem. Sorry!--thisniss 21:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Template ?s Did we ever decide on our "Horsemen?" Did we ever decide what to call the "Abominations Club?" (I still like "Culture Worriers" btw) What do you think of Slanderson's "Profiles in Human Achievement" idea? (I feel it could be useful - perhaps if we frame it as a "Red State Shout Out" or "Real American" kind of tag?) Once these questions are answered, who's going to make the templates? (this is not a request for you to do it, just looking for info) lol - "details"--thisniss 12:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) New User Have you noticed user AveryG posting? I wonder if this is the guy that runs Colbert Nation...--MC Esteban 03:50, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :You should ask Hobobob10. He's a mod at the Colboards, right? Judging from his posts, he certainly seems to know a lot about what's going on over there.--thisniss 12:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Cultural Stupidity Question Excuse me, for being Canadian -- but I need to know this for a lyric in the song. Do bailiffs officially serve subpoenas in the US? (The do here in Canada). --OHeL 00:49, 28 March 2007 (UTC) concern about stephen I have a feeling that something is wrong with Stephen. Has anyone else noticed lately that he laughs a lot more when he tells a joke? It is a lot like what Jon Stewart does. Personally, I hate it a lot because he is obviously breaking character. I know that Stewart is a producer of the Report, so is it possible that he is having a say into this? And more importantly, what can be done to save him from Jon Stewart? User:cardsfan55555 Thanks for the reply! er yeah...Factinator 03:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the voting I had asked them to sign up to truthiness to vote my article in!Tourskin 11:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Arab and Jihadistan I'm cool with the arab changes. Do you like the pics I had added to Jihadistan? I thought it was...interesting.Tourskin 19:07, 5 April 2007 (UTC) CD template Cool, thanks for your help with it. I'll take a look as well in a while, and if it's still looking a bit odd I'll try to fix it too. --Careax 07:35, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Wonder Woman Thatcher Nice image! I think your one is better than mine. I was having trouble with the color balance between the source images, which you've overcome. Feel free to delete my version. --Careax 06:51, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Crusades I was wondering - would a Crusades article belong here? Stephen's Great great grandparents heorically cleansed the Holy lands from unholy and blasphemous liberals, mooslims, arabians, democrats etc. Of course, the Crusader states still survive, its Israel.Tourskin 21:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Gallery image layout Thanks for the advice on using the gallery image wrapper tag. It does look much better. --Careax 07:00, 9 April 2007 (UTC)